¡La gran Fiesta!
by quikerusherboy
Summary: Carlos sufre un accidente por culpa de un descuido de James, esto hará que se sienta culpable debido a lo que siente por el latino. Le corresponderá o se interpondrá su relación con el líder de la banda.
1. Chapter 1

**¡La gran Fiesta!**

Hola, bueno mi nombre es Enrique tengo 17 años y si soy hombre pero debo admitir que también me llaman la atención algunos hombres, así que se podría decir que soy bisexual. Soy un gran fan de BTR y por coincidente de sus bromances como Kogan y Jarlos, esta es la primera historia que escribo, así que si hay faltas de ortografía o de redacción por favor no sean muy crueles con migo. Sin más que decir les presento mi historia.

* * *

_**¡La gran fiesta!**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en Los Ángeles, en el hotel Palm Woods, no se escuchaba ni se veía mucho movimiento, mientras tanto en el apartamento 2J, el sol comenzaba a entrar por las delgadas y finas cortinas de dos de los integrantes de una banda que está causando euforia en Los Ángeles y el mundo _Big Time Rush, _el sol se poso sobre el rostro de un chico pálido el cual abrió los ojos con dificultad, pues era mañana de sábado y lo que menos quería era despertar tan temprano.

-Buenos días Loggie.- dijo una voz muy conocida para el pálido.

-Buenos días Kendall.- respondió el pálido a la persona de la cual provenía la voz.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto el rubio.

-Muy bien gracias, aunque no me gustaría levantarme todavía.- respondió el pálido dedicándole una sonrisa torcida y con algo de pereza al chico a su lado.

-Bueno pues yo creo que ya deberías levantarte, recuerda que tenemos ensayo- menciono Kendall moviendo a logan de la cintura.

Al sentir las manos de Kendall el chico pálido no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, ya que este estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo hacia algún tiempo, pero gracias a la falta de luz no se noto mucho.

-Aww, está bien pero yo pido el baño primero- dijo Logan levantándose lentamente de la cama.

-Claro pero apresúrate yo también me quiero bañar- contesto y afirmo el rubio a su amigo.

-Claro no tardo.- Logan comenzó a quitarse la pijama quedando solamente en bóxers de color negro.

Kendall no pudo evitar notar la espalda bien formada de logan y sus piernas torneadas, sin hacer mención de su piel que resaltaba mas con el color de su ropa interior. Logan tomo una toalla del closet y se dirigió al baño con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pues lo había hecho a propósito para ver la reacción del rubio.

-"_Woow, Logan se ve muy bien en ropa interior"_ ¡¿qué estoy diciendo?! .-se pregunto Kendall tras el pensamiento que cruzo su mente hace tan solo unos segundos.-

De pronto un sonido se escucho en la cocina así que Kendall salió a revisar de donde es que provenía.

-**¡Carlos!- **grito el rubio al ver a su amigo en el suelo-¡¿estás bien?!- pregunto preocupado el líder de la banda.

-Sí, estoy bi…- el pequeño moreno fue interrumpida por un fuerte dolor en su brazo.

-No, creo que no.- termino Carlos corrigiendo su anterior respuesta.

-Ven, te recostare en el sofá- dijo Kendall levantando a su amigo del suelo con mucho cuidado de no tocar su brazo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto un chico alto que salió corriendo de la otra recamara.

-Carlos se cayó en la cocina creo que resbalo con eso.- dijo el rubio señalando hacia donde estaba el objeto.

-James fue corriendo a ver que era y se dio cuenta que era uno de sus productos _cuda._

-¿Con que se resbalo?- pregunto un desesperado Kendall.

-Se resbalo por mi culpa yo deje esto en la cocina debió caerse- respondió James con culpa en su voz.

-¿Qué paso escuche un gran ruido y Salí de la ducha.- Carlos se resbalo no sabemos que tiene.

Logan reviso al moreno y durante su exanimación toco el brazo de este lo cual hizo que gritara de dolor mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas.

-Tenemos que llevarlo con el doctor Hollywood, se rompió el brazo y debió golpearse con la mesa en la cabeza.- respondió Logan.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomaron el ascensor, llegaron al lobby y salieron a tomar el primer taxi que vieron y le ordenaron al conductor que se dirigiera al hospital lo más rápido posible, al llegar al hospital subieron a Carlos a una camilla y lo llevaron a un cuarto los chicos trataron de entrar pero los doctores les negaron el paso media hora después un doctor apareció.

-¿Cómo esta Carlos Dr.- pregunto James con tristeza

-Bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, ya le entablillamos la mano y descartamos cualquier tipo de contusión por su golpe en la cabeza- respondió el doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y… entonces, ¿Cuándo lo darán de alta?- pregunto el chico pálido

- En poco tiempo solo tengo que llenar mi reporte, y esperar que la enfermera termine de vendar a su amigo.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo doctor?- pregunto Kendall

-Claro.- respondió el doctor.

Los chicos se dirigieron al cuarto de Carlos la enfermera acababa de terminar de poner la venda de Carlos.

-Carlitos por favor perdóname no era mi intención que te calleras.

Dijo James con la cabeza agachada no quería ver el brazo roto de Carlos, ya que de verdad se sentía mal porque él vio que el frasco se avía caído, pero le dio flojera levantarlo y por eso Carlos, la persona de la que ha estado enamorado desde que eran niños ahora estaba lastimada, y no se lo perdonaría.

-Tranquilo james- dijo Carlos levantándolo de la barbilla para poder verlo a los ojos.

-No es tu culpa, y además estoy bien el doctor dijo que mi brazo sanara pronto.- dijo un Carlos muy jovial y sin nada de enojo hacia James.

-Gracias Carlitos pero yo se que lo que te paso fue por mi culpa- dijo James volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

Carlos solo lo miro con tristeza, ya que sabía que James en verdad sentía mucha culpa por lo de su brazo, entonces Carlos levanto a James y estuvo a punto de besarlo, pero en ese preciso instante el doctor entro al cuarto.

-Buenas noticias Carlos, ya te puedes ir.- dijo el doctor entregando el reporte y la factura a los chicos.

-Gracias doctor- dijo Logan recibiendo la factura que después de verla se la paso a Kendall.

-¡Tanto por una fractura de brazo!- dijo Kendall abriendo esos hermosos ojos verdes, que a pesar de haber hecho una cara graciosa, cautivaron a Logan como siempre.

-Dámela, yo la pago- dijo el moreno alto sacando su billetera de sus bolcillos traseros, tal acto izo que Carlos volteara a ver el gran trasero de James.

Después de haber pagado los chicos tomaron un taxi de nuevo al Palm Woods, y al llegar se encontraron con Camil, que como era obvio pregunto por el brazo de Carlos.

-¿Qué te paso Carlos?

-Nada, solamente me res…- Carlos fue interrumpido por la voz de James.

-Se cayó por mi culpa- respondió James.

Después de a verle contestado a Camil James salió para el departamento 2J al llegar se encerró en el baño y comenzó a llorar.

-Soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido.- se repetía dolorosamente James.

-James, abre la puerta por favor- toco Carlitos del otro lado.

-Vete Carlos, no puedo hablar contigo por lo que te hice- respondió el más alto tajante.

-James deja de actuar como un idiota y ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!- dijo Carlos con un tono de enojo en su voz.

Del otro lado de la puerta James estaba con la boca abierta ya que era muy raro escuchara Carlos hablar así entonces el seguro se escucho la perilla giro y la puerta se abrió (_me está dando por rimar las palabras ¿no? XD_)

-Ya te calmaste James- pregunto un Carlos más tranquilo- Escucha, esto no es tu culpa ok- dijo Carlos levantando su brazo roto.

-Carlos, tal vez para ti no sea gran cosa pero para mí es diferente- hablo James.

-¿Porque es diferente?- pregunto Carlos alzando una ceja.

-Pues solo lo es, y ya ok- dijo James tratando de evadir el tema.

-James, no me engañas dime la verdad- dijo Carlos

-NO.

-**POR FAVOR-** grito Carlos

-**¡QUE NOOOO!- **dijo James cruzándose de brazos

-Está bien si no me quieres decir, entonces me larg…-

Carlos trato de irse pero James lo tomo del brazo (el bueno jaja) lo giro hacia él y lo abrazo uniendo sus cuerpos y acercándolo lo suficiente a su rostro.

-Porque **TE AMO.- **finalizo James acercando sus labios a los de Carlos y dándole un beso apasionado…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí la historia creí que sería un one shot pero creo que no tal vez será un two shot bueno espero les guste la historia si les gusto por favor háganmelo saber, por medio de un review, sin más que decir se despide…

_quikerusherboy._


	2. ¡La gran Fiesta!

** ón, decepción y nuevo amor.-**

**¡Hola!, primero que nada quiero agradecer a los y las ****que leyeron mi historia, pero aun mas a los(a) que se molestaron en dejar review: **_**danrusherboy, Liz'Kames, I**__**Love KL, YaoiLover143, RusherloveKogan y Bamer. **_

**Chicos (a) en serio muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estos me ayudaron y motivaron mucho a continuar con la historia, sin más por el momento les dejo la continuación, nos leemos abajo.**

Cap. 2

** ón, decepción y nuevo amor.-**

-Porque **TE AMO**.- finalizo James acercando sus labios a los de Carlos y dándole un beso apasionado.

Pero, casi al instante en que James le diera el beso a Carlos, este lo aparto tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Carlos en voz baja a James, el cual tenía una expresión de decepción ya que esperaba que Carlos correspondiera el beso.

-Solamente te demostré que te amo, con un beso- articulo el chico alto con seguridad en su voz.

-Y, sé que tu quieres también, lo note en el hospital.- afirmo James acercándose nuevamente a Carlos para besarlo.

Pero esta vez Carlos lo golpeo en el rostro.

-Ni pienses en hacerlo de nuevo- dijo Carlos- James, yo solo te veo como mi mejor amigo.- termino el pequeño con arrepentimiento por el golpe.

-Pero en el hospital tú…- trato de decir James pero fue interrumpido.

-James lo que paso en el hospital, no fue nada, solo fue un impulso por lo culpable que te sentías pero **¡no fue nada! **Además no podemos tener nada porque, estoy saliendo con alguien ok- dijo el pequeño tratando de finalizar la discusión.

**-¡QUE!, **estas saliendo con alguien, ¿Quién?- cuestiono James con enojo y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo diré que es la persona de la que estoy enamorado y la que me hace feliz- dijo el pequeño

-Carlos, por favor dime quien es.- dijo tratando de convencer al moreno

-De acuerdo, es… Kendall.- termino de explicar el moreno dándole la espalda al más alto y dirigiéndose a la puerta, dejando atrás a un James con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón roto.

Del otro lado de la puerta, el pequeño estaba con la mirada perdida pues a pesar del hecho de que no estaba enamorado de James lo quería como a un amigo y tenía miedo de que la discusión que tuvieron arruinara por completo su amistad.

Carlos se dirigió a la sala y noto que Kendall ya había llegado y estaba sentado en el sofá naranja con la mirada fija en la ventana y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Kendall ¿Qué tienes?

El ojiverde solo lo miro por un instante y seco la lagrima.

-Nada Carlos solo tengo una basura o algo…- dijo el rubio levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Ok está bien, a qué hora es el ensayo en ROCQUE RECORDS, recuerdo solo que teníamos que ir pero no recuerdo la hora- pregunto Carlos a Kendall rascándose la cabeza.

-NO te preocupes, Logan llamo a Gustavo en el hospital y dijo que estaba bien pero que mañana fuéramos más temprano, y que ahora íbamos a tener el doble de trabajo- termino de explicar el chico alto.

-¡¿Gustavo dijo que estaba bien?!- dijo el pequeño con la boca abierta.

-Bueno no precisamente, lo suavice mucho, grito muchas otras cosas acerca de que no le importaba tu brazo, que era la peor banda que ha tenido, y no dejaba de gritar "perros". Aunque al final accedió a dejarnos faltar.- termino Kendall con una sonrisa algo triste dibujada en su rostro

-De acuerdo, y hablando de él, ¿Dónde está Logan?- pregunto Carlitos con los ojos entre cerrados y la boca de lado

-Se fue a cambiar, no nos diste ni tiempo para que se pusiera algo de ropa para ir al hospital- menciono el líder de la banda algo divertido.

-Mira, aquí viene- señalo Kendall en dirección a la puerta de su habitación.

El chico pálido salió de la habitación con una playera cuello v, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unos tenis blancos y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Woow Loggie, ¿porque tan arreglado?- pregunto el pequeño de la banda.

-No le dijiste aun- le dijo Logan a Kendall, mientras señalaba a Carlos.

-Decirme ¿Qué?- anticipo Carlos.

-Camille, nos dijo que las Jennifers darán una fiesta en la piscina.- respondió Kendall tras el cuestionamiento de Carlitos.

-Ok, y eso a qué hora será, para darme una ducha.

-Según Camille es en una hora- respondió Logan señalando el reloj.

-Ok, entonces será mejor que me de prisa.- menciono Carlos mientras entraba a su habitación para poder arreglarse.

Al entrar pudo ver a James el cual estaba solamente en toalla. Y se notaban las gotas rodar por su rostro, abdomen y pecho, también se lograban ver algunas gotas caer de su cabello, ambos se observaron por unos segundos, los cuales fueron eternos para Carlos y muy cortos para James.

-James te quería decir que hay una…- fue interrumpido

-Fiesta, ya lo sé las Jennifers me invitaron ayer por la tarde.- dijo James y un se podía notar dolor en su voz.

-De acuerdo, bueno en ese caso creo que solo faltamos Kendall y yo en ducharnos- dijo el pequeño tomando una toalla del armario y entrando al baño.

Mientras tanto James solo lo miro entrar al baño, después se dirigió al armario y saco su ropa, se quitó la toalla y…

-James, ya estas lis…- comenzó a decir un chico pálido que entraba al cuarto.

Este se sorprendió al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos en… bueno toda su gloria.

-James, perdón yo solo quería preguntarte si te habían avisado de la fiesta de las Jennifers, y que si ya estabas listo- dijo nervioso el chico en la puerta.

-Sí, tranquilo ya me estaba alistando- dijo James algo ruborizado

-Ok en ese caso solo te esperare en la sala está bien- dijo Logan

-¡Loggie!- dijo James con tranquilidad y sensualidad en su voz.

-Que sucede- respondió el genio de btr.

-Ya te puedes ir, en un momento te alcanzo- dijo divertido- a y por cierto, mi cara está aquí arriba.

Esto hizo que Logan se sonrojara y saliera corriendo de la habitación. 30 minutos después, logan estaba en el sofá naranja junto con James que llevaba puesta una camisa de botones azul marino, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unos tenis negros y una corbata clara. Carlos y Kendall salieron de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo, Carlos traía puesta una camisa blanca remangada debido a su brazo, una corbata negra, unos vaqueros azul marino y unos tenis blancos, mientras que Kendall traía una camisa completa un suéter de botones abierto, un pantalón pegado negro, unos vans negros y un gorro de skate (perdón es que no sé cómo se llaman) gris.

-Bueno, creo que ya solo falta esperar a que empiece la fiesta- dijo el más pequeño de los cuatro.

Loa chicos encendieron el televisor y comenzaron a verlo, en un gran silencio, James solo veía a Kendall y a Carlos, Logan no podía dejar de pensar en James ya que comenzaba a sentir algo por él, y no solo porque lo haya visto desnudo, mientras que Kendall no veía ni hablaba mucho con Carlos, el silencio y las incomodas miradas continuaron hasta que se hizo tarde y la hora de la fiesta llego. En ese momento los chicos se dirigieron al elevador en dirección al lobby y después a la piscina ya había mucha gente y las Jennifers estaban sentadas en un área que habían puesto como VIP, Kendall y James se fueron y perdieron en medio de los que estaban bailando, dejando atrás a Carlos y Logan.

-Oye Logan, tu sabes que es lo que tiene Kendall.- pregunto Carlos

-Mira Carlos, lo único que te puedo decir es que eres un tonto.- le contesto bruscamente Logan a Carlos.

-Porque dices eso- volvió a preguntar un inocente Carlos.

-Carlos porque no se lo preguntas tu a Kendall, o es que acaso quedaste en algún otro lugar con James para volver a besarlo.- finalizo Logan para luego irse en dirección a donde estaba Camille.

-¿Cómo es que se dieron cuenta?

**FLASHBACK**

_-¿Qué te paso Carlos?_

_-Nada, solamente me res…- Carlos fue interrumpido por la voz de James._

_-Se cayó por mi culpa- respondió James, y después se dirigió al ascensor seguido por Carlos._

_-¿Qué le ocurre a James?- pregunto Camille, apuntando al ascensor._

_-Se siente culpable por lo que le pasó a Carlos- respondió Kendall_

_-Bueno debes admitir que si tuvo la culpa- corrigió Logan_

_Los chicos comenzaron a discutir acerca de quien tuvo la culpa, hasta que Camille noto algo que los demás ya Habían olvidado._

_-Alto, Logan ¿Por qué estás en toalla?- dijo Camille señalando todo el cuerpo de Logan con su dedo._

_Esto hizo que Logan se sonrojara y tratara de taparse el cuerpo con las manos._

_-Lo que pasa es que todos salimos muy rápido del apartamento y no me dio tiempo de cambiarme.- respondió Logan aun sonrojado._

_-Bueno, pues no creo que quieras ir a la fiesta de esa forma.- recalco Camille_

_-Fiesta, ¿Cual fiesta?- pregunto el chico de los ojos verdes._

_-La fiesta que darán las Jennifers en una hora, todo el mundo está invitado- termino de explicar la chica blanca y después le dio una bofetada a Kendall y se marchó._

_-¡AAAUUCH!- fue lo único que dijo Kendall antes de ser jalado por logan al ascensor._

_-Kendall, puedo preguntarte algo._

_-Claro amigo, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Tu estas saliendo con Carlos verdad?- pregunto el pálido sin rodeos al líder de la banda._

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?- respondió el chico alto con otra pregunta._

_-Por la forma en la que te preocupaste por él, es decir todos lo estábamos pero en tus ojo y los de Carlos cuando se miraban pude notar algo más que solo una mirada de amistad, estoy en lo cierto verdad._

_-SI, la verdad es que Carlos es mi novio, y lo amo con todo el corazón- dijo por fin cuando el elevador se detuvo._

_-Pues quiero que sepas que yo te apoyo en todo la que te haga feliz, y si Carlos te hace feliz yo igual lo soy._

_-Gracias, creo que deberías cambiarte, mientras yo voy a decirle a los chicos lo de la fiesta- dijo Kendall abriendo la puerta del apartamento y dirigiéndose a la recamara de Carlos y James._

_Pero justo cuando abrió la puerta._

_-__**TE AMO.**_

_Después Kendall vio como Carlos y James se besaban, en ese instante Kendall sintió que la sangre le hervía que su corazón se rompía. Kendall solo cerró los ojos y se dirigió a al sofá naranja, y mientras veía por la ventana recordó lo mucho que amaba a Carlos y lo que le dijo Logan, hace tan solo un minuto "lo amo y si es feliz yo igual soy feliz". En ese momento Logan salió de la habitación._

_-Oye Kendall no has visto mis…_

_-¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-Creo que lo perdí, acabo de encontrar a James y a mí nov… Carlos besándose y James le decía que lo amaba._

_-Kendall quédate aquí si voy a terminar de arreglarme y luego te ayudo a enfrentar a Carlos._

_-NO, solo termina no le diré nada solo quiero que sea feliz, ve a terminarte de arreglar._

_Después Logan se fue y Kendall se quedó pensando como seria la vida sin Carlos, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Carlos y James se escuchó y Carlos apareció._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Carlos no pudo evitar recordar lo que ocurrió en la tarde con James y que después encontró a Kendall llorando, aunque trato de evadir la verdad diciendo que era una basura en su ojo.

-Como pude ser tan estúpido- se dijo Carlos así mimo, para después ir a buscar a Kendall.

Paso alrededor de una hora y comenzaba a obscurecer, Carlos no logro encontrar a Kendall más sin en cambio tropezó con James.

-James has visto a Kendall- pregunto el moreno preocupado.

-NO, no lo he visto, aun así para que te diría donde está Carlitos- contesto James luchando por no caerse

-¿Estas ebrio?- le cuestiono Carlos

-Pues sí, después de que le confesé a la persona que amo… perdón que amaba mis sentimientos y me rompió el corazón diciéndome que solo me veía como un amigo y que para el colmo era el novio de mi mejor amigo, solo pude encontrar el consuelo en esta botella- dijo el chico alto tambaleándose.

-James pero si tú nunca habías tomado, escúchame eres mi mejor amigo si, y no te dejare así por favor James entiende que te quiero mucho pero solo como un amigo y ni yo ni nadie merece que te estés perdiendo de esta manera ok- dijo el moreno arrebatándole la botella a su amigo y arrojándola a la piscina.

-Pero es que Carlos yo… - trato de decir James.

-No James, solo amigos si, por favor yo sé que hay alguien que te va a hacer muy feliz pero esa persona no soy yo, así que lo que quiero en este momento es que te olvides de mí, me des un abrazo porque a pesar de todo eres mi amigo y no soporto verte de esta forma y salgas a buscar a esa persona especial para ti si- termino el pequeño, y después abrazo a su amigo.

-De acuerdo Carlitos tu ganas, a y quiero que me perdones por cómo me comporte y por el beso- dijo James a Carlos.

-¿Amigos?- pregunto Carlos.

-Amigos- termino James volviendo a abrazar a Carlos.

En ese momento apareció Logan y comenzó a hablar con James, y Carlos pudo notar como se tomaban de las manos y Logan le daba un beso en la mejilla a James.

Después de eso Carlos salió de nuevo a seguir buscando a Kendall, ya con la obscuridad sobre él, Carlos decidió ir al parque de Palm Woods, en donde a lo lejos logro ver a un chico alto resbalarse y caer al suelo.

-**¡KENDALL!- **grito el pequeño moreno.

Este corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amado y noto que al igual que James estaba ebrio.

-Kendall, perdóname si, TE AMO con todo el corazón- dijo Carlos empezando a llorar.

-Carlos que haces aquí, no hagas esperar a James, yo te amo pero si él te hace feliz yo igual so feliz.- respondió el rubio ignorando las palabras de Carlos.

-Kendall, el asunto con James ya lo solucione el me beso, pero yo lo aparte y le confesé que tenía novio, que tú eras mi novio y que lo amo con todo el corazón, por favor perdóname.

-Carlos es en serio- dijo ahora el ojiverde alcoholizado comenzando a llorar.

-Si Kendall lo es te amo, y espero que puedas perdonarme.

En ese momento Kendall tomo a Carlos del cuello y lo beso demostrándole que lo perdonaba y que él también lo amaba… con todo el corazón.

**Bueno pues aquí está mi historia espero que les haya justado, y aquí entre nos me tarde en actualizar porque mi idea principal era un Kogan, pero a la hora de subir el primer capítulo y poner las parejas creo que hice algo mal y me salió que la pareja era Kenlos. En fin errores de principiante, aun así espero que no los haya decepcionado el fic. Y por favor si creen que está mal, o si les gusto pueden dejar un review, y recuerden "**_**SI USTEDES SON FELICES YO IGUAL SOY FELIZ".**_

**Sin más que decir por el momento se despide…**

**quikerusherboy.**


End file.
